Fusion Uh?
by Brenman
Summary: Bra and Pan want to learn how to fuse. Who better to teach them then the demonic duo? The two girls finally manage to fuse, but find they have a small problem with it.
1. Fusion Uh?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... yet.

Brenman: This story is set a couple years after DBGT.

Chapter 1: Fusion Uh?

Pan sat in her best friends bedroom and looked out of one of the large windows and watched a couple birds sitting in a tree, doing absolutely nothing. Pan heard a sigh come from the other occupant of the room. "What's wrong Bra?" The raven haired girl asked.

Bra, on her queen size bed, slowly looked over at her young friend, who was lying on the couch, and let out another sigh, "Nothing Pan, I'm just bored." Bra stated and slowly turned back to staring at the blue wall of her large bedroom.

Pan resumed staring out of the window and trying to find a solution to her boredom, and failing miserably, like Mr. Satan at fighting. 'Lets see, we could go train, but Bras' mom doesn't want her to. I'm sure Bra wants to go shopping, but I don't. I guess we could just keep staring at boring stuff. Yep, looks like were just gonna spend the next hour sitting in Bras' room.'

Bras' thoughts were along the same lines, only swapped. a couple minutes later blue haired teenagers' head shot up when she heard her friend let out a squeal and snap her fingers as if she had suddenly figured out something important. "Pan, please tell me that you've got an idea for something we can do." Bra almost pleaded.

"Yes I do Bra," Pan said with so much enthusiasm it sounded like she was announcing a cure for cancer. "Why don't we get Uncle Goten and Trunks to teach us how to fuse, just like our dads did against Omega Shenron. You should have been there Bra, it was so totally cool." Pan had stars shinning in her eyes, "I can't believe, this may be the end to our boredom today."

Bra looked up from her wall staring with a huge smile on her face, "Yes Pan, that's a great idea, And I thought I was supposed to be the genius." Bra jumped up from her large bed and ran over to Pan. "I can't wait to fuse, it sound like," Bra paused trying to think of the right word, "fun." Bra finished with a flourish of her hands. Pan and Bra looked really excited and ran out of the large bedroom at Capsule Corp. The two girls arrived at their intended destination, Bulmas' lab. "Mom," Bra yelled at her blue haired mother, Bulma looked out of a small hole in the side of a large round Capsule Corporation space ship. "Do you know where Trunks is?"

Bulma looked at the two demi-saiyans, "Trunks is," Bulma said slowly and looked around, suddenly Bulma smiled, "Trunks is at Gotens' house. Yeah, that's it." Bra rolled her eyes, her mom was just like her grandfather sometimes. She was a genius, but she could be so absent minded. Bulma began climbing out of the ship.

"Okay mom, Pan and I are going over there too." Bra said to her mother and began leaving before her mother could respond.

"Sure thing Bra, be back by supper though." Bulma yelled out her lab door at the two teens. Bulma closed and locked her lab doors and turned around to looked into her lab, "Now Vegeta, let's pick up where we left off." Bulma said as her husbands' head stuck out of the spaceship. She received a smirk in return.

-- On the Way to the Son Residence --

Bra and Pan took to the air from the Briefs's backyard and shot off in the direction of the Sons' rural house. The girls turned to each other in mid air, "So Bra, what do you think we'll look like after we fuse?" Pan asked her blue haired partner.

"I don't know," Bra yelled to be heard over the wind, "but I bet were gonna be really good looking. At least I'm sure we're going to be better looking then Master Roshi." Bra giggled at her comment and was joined by Pan a second later.

About 15 minutes later and far away from any signs of civilization, the duo landed out side a couple small two story house in time to witness Trunks and Goten 'Sparring'. Trunks sat on the ground and threw a clump of mud and grass at his best friend. Goten retaliated by chucking a rock at Trunks, and missing. The demonic duo turned to look at their relatives when they noticed their power levels were nearby. "Hey sis, hey Pan, how's' it going?" Trunks asked.

Bra looked up at her lavender haired brother, "Bored, that's how it's going, and we were hoping you guy could teach us how to perform that fusion thing." Bra said before plunking herself down between the two males where she was joined by the youngest female Son.

Goten looked up excitedly, "That's a great idea, Trunks and I are bored out of our minds and having anything to do would help. I'm so bored I'd do the dishes." Goten stated, but quietly so that his mother didn't hear him. As a after thought the male Son added, "Almost. How about you Trunks, you up for it?"

Trunks's face brightened up and he jumped up from his seat, "Of course, Any thing's better then our sparring session. This is more boring then running the company."

Pan and Bra looked excited and went over to join their new teachers.

Trunks and Goten go to stand a ways apart from each other each facing to two girls. "Okay you two, First you have to stand about this far apart, with your hands pointed out ward like this." Trunks tells the two and demonstrates by placing his hands in the correct position. "Then you want to walk towards each other sideways and swing your arms to the other side over your head while saying Fu..."

The two adults demonstrate the first portion of the Fusion technique. Goten picks up where Trunks left off. "Now you want to make your hands into fists while swinging them around in front of you and to the other side. You have to place your outside leg in this position so your knee is pointing towards you partner, and you have to say, sion" The two continue with the demonstration.

"Lastly," Trunks told them, "You have to stick your outside leg out and lean towards the center, stick your pointer fingers out and touch each others fingers. I guess we could show you two now. Ready Goten?"

"Yeah!" Goten said to his lavender haired elder and jumps away from the prince. The two males begin the Fusion dance.

"Fuuuuuu..." The two said in perfect unison.

"Sionnnnn..." They continued.

"HA!" They finished with a bright flash of light that Bra and Pan had to shield their eyes from. Both the girls could feel the two powers combine and begin to skyrocket. When the light died down, the two girls stood with their mouths hanging open, like the mask from scream, at the man standing before them. He had Hair that reminded Bra of her fathers (Vegeta didn't cut his hair, That was a crime that should be punishable by death or at least detention.) except that it was purple and black.

"Haha, I am Gotenks!" The figure said loudly. The girls continued staring. he was wearing a small blue and yellow vest with billowy white gi pants and a green sash and had more muscles then an ocean.

"Cool" Both girls exclaimed at the same time, already sounding like a fused being.

The fused warrior looked at them and then smirked at their appreciation, "Why don't you give it a try now," He stated, "and don't forget, your power levels have to be the same. You two are fairly close, but Bra, your power has to be raised just a bit."

Bra nodded at him and complied. She raised her power level until it was the same as Pans. The two girls stepped away from each other and began to attempt the fusion dance for the first time. The two came towards each other during the first stage of the dance with all the right moves. Unfortunately, in the second stage, Pan pointed her leg in the wrong direction. The two girls carried on, without realizing that there was a mistake, and completed the fusion dance. Gotenks didn't even look away from the bright flash of light. When it died down Gotenks stood staring at the fusion and trying to stop himself from bursting out into laughter. He was failing miserably.

The Girls had fused into what looked like a very old woman with gray hair. She had more wrinkles then old kai. She was wearing white gi pants, a long sleeve shirt and a red shawl. The old woman looked at the laughing man and growled in irritation, "How dare you laugh at the great Bran." The woman shook her fist in the direction of the man and then pulled a capsule out of her pocket. She clicked to button on the top of it and threw it down to the ground beside herself.

Gotenks looked on in wonder as the smoke cleared to reveal a wooden rocking chair and a small table. There was a basket on the table with balls of wool and knitting needles in it. He watched in fascination as the old woman sat down in the chair and began knitting what looked like a ti-dye tee shirt large enough for an elephant, or king cold.

Gotenks decided that this wasn't worth watching and flew off to see how many mountains he could destroy in the next twenty minutes until he split apart. He was already eyeing a rather pointy mountain of to the east.

Twenty five minutes later after the two demi-saiyans had split back into their original forms, they were flying back towards the domed house when they suddenly heard a pair of twin screams coming from up ahead.

"OH KAMI, I WAS SO OLD!" The two girls screamed out together. Trunks and Goten risked a glance at each other before speeding up to see how the two girls were faring. They saw the two running around in circles on the lawn and flailing their arms around while screaming about how they didn't like being older then Master Roshi. Then the two began screaming about how they've never been that ugly before.

The two boys landed in front of them. Bra turned to the two and began talking in a slightly hysterical voice, "Pan and I need to feel young again, we're going shopping and we'll see a movie. We might be back, but no promises."

The two girls took off in the direction of West city, Trunks called out to them before they were to far away, "Okay you two, but Goten and I are going to head over to Capsule corp. now. If you want more lessons, you can find us there." Pan turned around and waved back at him and winked.

Goten turned to Trunks and began to whine, "Trunks, that wasn't very fun, why are you offering more lessons."

Trunks turned to the Goku clone. (Goten didn't cut his hair either.) "Because, if I didn't, Bra would tell dad and he'd force me to train with him for punishment." Goten just nodded his head in understanding.

-- Outside Movie Theater --

The two hybrid saiyans stepped out of the dark movie theater and squinted in the bright early afternoon sun. Bra turned to her dark haired friend with a look of disgust on her face, "Pan, I never want to be like that again, it was disgusting. There is no way your going to get me to try that fusion again."

The quarter saiyan stopped walking and turned around. "Look Bra, we're saiyans. Saiyans don't give up, let's give it another shot. I'm sure there was a reason why the fusion didn't work. why don't we ask Uncle Goten and Trunks about it, They can probably tell us what went wrong." Pan turned around and took a few determined looking steps before turning to look at the princess again. Pan opened her mouth and Bra could tell that she was almost in full pep talk mode.

Bra cut her off before she could begin talking, "Fine, you win." she said in a defeated tone and jumped into the air in the direction of her house. By the time the two arrived at Capsule Corp. Bra had cheered up entirely and was looking forward to trying the fusion again. Bra was talking to Pan about the movie they had just finished watching, Saiyaman 3: Saiya This!. "Pan, don't you think that actor they got to play your father looked nothing like him."

"Yes, that's for sure, and those poses they got him to do were way to cool for my dad." Pan laughed. She looked down into the yard, "Well doesn't this look familiar, their sparring again."

Bra looked down and laughed, "Hey you two," She called out, "We're ready for our next lesson."

The two boys looked up, and Goten began grinning, "Hey Bra, nice panties. I've always liked pink. Don't you agree Trunks?" The two demi-saiyan males burst into fits of laughter. There were a couple loud metallic clangs and soon Trunks and Goten were lying on the ground nursing a couple of bumps on their heads while Bra put her Authentic Son Chi Chi Frying Pan of Doom back into her Authentic Son Chi Chi Frying Pan of Doom Dimensional Pocket. "Well, I guess you gals want to know what you did wrong." Goten said while rubbing his sore head.

Pan smiled at her Uncle as she descended down to the ground to join her friend. "That would be great Unckie Goten," She said in a mock little kid voice. "And would you like me to kiss your boo boo better." The two girls laughed at the expense of their teachers.

"Well," Trunks began once the giggling had subsided, "Pan, you had your leg pointed in the wrong direction." Trunks looked at Pan and winced when she glared at him for even suggesting that the problem was her fault.

"Why don't you give it another try, this time Pan, try and remember to point your knee towards Bra." Goten said calmly at the fuming young woman.

"Fine." Pan Humphed and went to go stand apart from her friend.

The two girls attempted the fusion dance once more, and once more they made a mistake. This time, Bra forgot to extend her pointer finger fully. Trunks and Goten decided not to interfere, watching people scrfew up fusions was fun, you never knew what you would end up with.

After the light had died down. Goten and Trunks stared at the creation. The two man flew into the air an away from the fused person, they know there was no way they weren't going to laugh at this. Bra and Pan had fused into what from now on would be known by Trunks and Goten as the hindenburg. The two girls had become a short woman that was nearly twice as wide as she was tall.

Brap decided that she was hungry and should spend her entire thrity minutes in existance by eating as much food as saiyanly possible. She waddled into the kitchen as fast as her pudgy little legs could carry her and gravitated towards the fridge. About ten minutes later Trunks and Goten walked into the kitchen to find the hindenburg stuck head first in the fridge. She was wiggling around trying to free her self, but not getting any further. If anything, she was just getting herself even more jammed. The two boys watched the fat fusion struggle for the next twenty minutes until they split apart and the two girls appeared standing on either side of the fridge.

The two girls stood there for a couple seconds trying to comprehend what just happened. Trunks and Goten looked at each other nervously and then dashed out of the room at full speed trying to save their sensitive saiyan ears from the impending explosion.

"AAAAGH I WAS SO FAT, I NEVER WANT TO BE THAT FAT AGAIN, EWWWW, THAT WAS SO GROSS."

The two boys cringed at the loud noise that was undoubtedly peeling the paint off the walls in the kitchen. The poor kitchen. After a couple of minutes, the screaming died down and the two immature men cautiously crept back into the kitchen to find the two girls looking peticularly upset. "Trunks, we're going to the mall, we need to try on some clothes to make sure our sizes haven't changed."

"Sure, sure" Trunks said and waved it off. "Just do whatever you feel necessary."

"Great," Bra said happily, "let's go Pan." Bra grabbed Pan and pulled her out of the room.

-- Outside the Mall --

"Okay Pan," the princess said, "I'll try this with you one more time, But that's it. If you want to fuse after that, your going to have to find someone else. Deal?"

"Sure thing, but this time, we'll get it right, I'm sure." Pan replied. The two girls once again arrived at CC. they found Trunks and Goten sitting inside watching daytime television. "What are you guys watching?" Pan asked as they enter the room.

Goten looked over at his niece, "We're watching 'When Nameks Attack'. We were watching the cooking channel, but that just made us hungrier."

"When nameks attack?" Bra asked, "Is that Piccolos' new talk show."

"Yep." Trunks replied to his sisters question. "I'm surprised, it's actually really good."

The two girls looked at the T.V. in time to see the show come back on after the commercials. They saw Piccolo sitting in a plush chair across from Kermit the frog. "So Kermit," Piccolo began talking to his small green guest star, "do you find it easy being green?"

"Come on you guys, let's get going," Pan said impatiently. She grabbed her uncle and Trunks and dragged them off the couch. "Were ready to try again."

The four saiyan hybrids walked outside to try the fusion one more time. Trunks looked over at the girls, "Now, bra, last time you didn't fully extend your right finger. Okay Goten, why don't we show them one more time."

"Yeah." Goten said excitedly and jumped away from his friend to perform the dance once more. The two performed the dance perfectly and shortly afterwards the girls were once again looking at the form of Gotenks. "No, you two can try it again." he said in his odd combination of voices.

"Yes, let's do this, now." Pan said excitedly. "Come on come on come on."

The two girls began the fusion dance. "Fuuuuu..." The first stage was flawless.

"Sionnnn..." The second stage was also flawless.

"Ha!" The two girls screamed and completed the last portion of the dance. There was a bright light and Gotenks smiled, he could tell it worked perfectly. The male fusion could feel their powers joining and rising incredibly.

The light cleared and Gotenks could see the new girl was doing a series of fast punches and kicks. The fusion stopped and looked at the male before her. "I am Para." she announced.

Gotenks got a good look at the new fusion, she was very attractive and had long hair black hair with blue stripes, or was it blue hair with black stripes. Her hair came down to mid back and there was one long blue spike that came down in front of her face. She had on a pair of white gi pants with a long red sash and her vest was black with red highlights.

Para stared at Gotenks for a second and then realized that he was beginning to blush. she looked down at where he was staring. She froze when she looked down. she had never noticed how revealing the vest was, it wasn't large enough to hide her ample breasts. She looked up an gotenks when she heard him begin speaking.

"I can see a nipple." Gotenks said in an amused voice.

Brenman: Did you like it? Well you better have. Do you know how much blood and sweat I put into this chapter. Well, maybe not blood and sweat, but at least key strokes.

I didn't originally plan on expanding on this but I am thinking about putting in another chapter about what they do now that they can fuse, but don't expect it to turn into an adventure fic.


	2. Now What?

Disclaimer:

Richard Nixon: "I am not a crook"

Bill Clinton: "I did not have sexual relations with that woman."

Brenman: "I do not own Dragonball Z."

Vegeta: "It's frog stompin' time!"

Brenman: Now, here it is folks the 'much awaited second chapter' to Fusion Uh? What will happen when the girls are bored once more? Find out today on Dragonball FU. (dramatic music)

Chapter 2: Now What?

Bra was sitting in her best friends bedroom. She stared at the T.V. that was currently showing a re-run of Piccolos talk show. Today's episode had Piccolo talking with The Incredible Hulk and discussing to the viewers why it is always important to not get green people mad at you. Of course the two teenage girls weren't really paying any attention to the television. "Day time T.V. is so boring during the summer." Bra spat out and turned the boob tube off. The blue haired girl turned to her black haired friend, "Pan, please come up with something for us to do. I don't think I can take the boredom any more. I feel like starting my period just so I have something to do."

Pan glanced over at her stinking rich friend and let out a groan that sounded amazingly like, "I know what you mean, but I was hoping you would come up with something for us to do. Maybe we should ask Goten and Trunks if they have any ideas. Those two are hardly ever bored." Pan finished speaking on a dull note and went back to flying a ki blast around the room.

"Those two are never bored because they're easily amused." Bra said in a wistful voice, as if she wished she were the same way. "The only time they're bored is when they're supposed to be sparring."

Pan brightened up for a second, "Since your mom's not around we could go outside and spar."

"No, that won't work, I don't have any of my gi's here." Bra said with a resigned sigh.

"You could wear one of mine." Pan said.

"Pan." Bra said, "You don't have any gi's, all you wear are those jeans and they don't fit me. Well, not good enough to spar in at least."

Pan sighed and looked down at the floor. There was a bang and both girls looked up. "Whoops!" Pan exclaimed. "I guess I forgot about my ki ball." Pan blushed in embarrassment as the two girls looked at the hole in Pans wall. Through it they could see Pans' parents room, and they could now see right through Gohans' laptop.

"You dad is going to be mad." Bra said in a sing song voice.

"Your right." Pan said in a hurry, "Perhaps we should find something to do outside. Before my dad finds the hole." Pan jumped up off the bed and grabbed her blue eyed friends arm and raced out the door.

Bra was fluttering behind Pan like a flag in the wind, "Pan, would you put me down? I can move on my own. Besides, your pulling my arm out of it's socket."

Pan put her friend down and put her hand behind her head to perform the famous son grin as Bra rolled her arm in its socket. "Opps. Sorry." Pan turned around and continued to hurry out of the house with her friend hot on her heels.

The two hybrids arrived outside and then stopped. "So, what did you have in mind?" Bra asked her friend.

"I don't know, let's go somewhere." Pan looked around in thought. "Like Satan City, it's the closest place that we could hang out."

"Fine." Bra replied and took off ahead of her friend. "Anywhere's better then here."

Pan grinned and took off after her friend. 'Well, at least it's something to do. As long as she doesn't try to drag me to the mall.'

-- Satan City Ten Minutes Later --

The two girls had just landed in a deserted alley way, and in perfect un-cliched form, didn't run into a gang that tried to mug them but would end up getting beat up because they were a bunch of weak humans with grade five education's. Both girls walked down the street trying desperately to wrack their brains for something to do while in the city. Bra looked over at her tomboy friend. Bra cringed before saying what she was thinking, she knew Pan wouldn't like it, "We could go shopping."

Pan looked at her friend with a cold glare, "No." then continued walking. "How about we ask Dende to make something interesting happen?" Pan looked over at Bra once more.

"Like what?" The teen demi-saiyan asked.

"I don't know, like a bank robbery or something." Pan said and shrugged. The two girls continued walking aimlessly down the street.

The saiyans rounded a corner and Bra looked up ahead of them and her eyes widened, "Well don't look now, but I think Dende was listening." she said in an excited voice. "Let's go have some fun Pan."

Pan nodded in agreement and both girls started walking forward as they saw a multitude of police cars surrounding The First National Bank of Satan City. They could see all the police with their guns out pointed at the building where there was a burly looking guy holding a man in a suit in a head lock with a gun pointed at his head. The police chief waved his hand and yelled to his boy's in blue to not fire.

Behind the Police there were a bunch of clusters of news reporters and T.V. crews watching the robbery and trying to talk to some of the police officers. Most officers wouldn't talk at the present point, but Bra and Pan could see some officers getting bribed with donuts and their resolve was melting faster then the chocolate on the delicious pastries in the hot afternoon sun. The T.V. crews that were present had their cameras pointed at the robber on the steps of the large stone building.

"I doubt Dende had anything to do about that." Pan said dryly. "Mom told me that this bank gets robbed at least once a week. It's pathetic."

"So Pan. You want to do something about this?" Bra was looking at her friend and gestured behind her with her thumb. Bra smirked at her friend, "We could clean that up in seconds."

"Geez, your scary when you smirk like your dad." Pan said with a small laugh. "About the robbery, how are we going to do that without revealing who we are. Neither of us can transform into super saiyans and we don't have costumes."

"Why don't we fuse. No one will recognize us then, and we can have some fun at the same time."

Bra stated to her friend.

"Great idea Bra, come on, we can fuse in that back alley over there. That way no one will see us fuse." Pan pointed to a dark alleyway a dozen meters away. The two girls ran into the back lane quickly. A couple seconds later a set of twin voices that cried out, "Fusion-Ha!" and was accompanied by a bright light. The forceful winds created by the fusion caused a trash bin, that just happened to be full of dirty diapers, to come flying out of the alleyway and landed on a police squad car. Many of the people that were watching the robbery turned to see what had caused the ruckus, and that horrid stench. Even the Robbers were looking at the alley and holding their noses.

Para hid behind a dumpster in the alley way as she heard a couple of police officers coming their way looking for the cause of the disturbance, with their breath being held. Quicker then the human eye could see the fused saiyan jumped up five stories and landed on the top of a building over looking the bank. The warrior took that moment to look over her new body. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Para said to herself while looking down at her shirt. "Oh great, there are all those camera's down there to. Now what can I do?"

Para stood on the roof in deep thought for a second before she came up with a brilliant idea. "I know exactly what I'll do. I can just move so fast that neither the human eye nor those damn cameras will be able to follow me." With this settled Para jumped off the building and flew down at breakneck speed towards the what she assumed was the lead robber, holding the hostage at gun point.

Para grabbed the gun out of his hand and crushed it in her fist, before anyone was even aware that anything had happened, the saiyan had grabbed the robbers arm, twisted it and flung him over her and inside the bank. The robber hit the opposite wall with a sickening crunch and slid to the floor unconscious.

Para had already shot into the bank and was currently formulating a plan at a million miles per hour as to what order to beat up the other robbers. Para flew up to the first robber and punched the guy in the face with a right jab. Para phased behind another criminal and pulled her fist back to elbow the guy into a wall. she flew straight at another robber and kneed him in the gut then spun around and performed a round house kick to send him crashing to the ground. Para jumped in the air and executed a flawless spinning back flip and dispatched the last robber with a chop to the back of his neck while she was upside down.

Para shot out of the bank faster then a bullet and flew between a couple of police cars and down the street with out any one seeing her.

-- Police POV --

The police chief was having a hard time controlling his men at the moment. They were all stressed because of the robbery taking place and now there seems to have been an explosion in that back lane, not to mention those infernal diapers. This had not been a good day so far. They had contacted the two Saiyamen, who said they would be there in a couple minutes. Until then the police would have to go along with the robbers demands. They require a jet-copter to get out of the city and they wanted some food also. The chief had to do something to get his men in line. "You two," he gestured to a couple of officers near the ally way, "go see what that was. The rest of you stay focused, our main problem is the bank robbery, we don't need to mess this up before our 'back up' arrives."

The other officers nodded reluctantly and turned back to the bank robbery. This was so boring, so far they had been standing out her for two hours and the situation was getting no where fast. Why hadn't the chief called in the Great Saiyaman sooner. They could all be out getting donuts by now, but no, they had to be in the middle of a stand off with the worst type of criminal. One that took hostages. Of course, this seemed to be every criminal in Satan city. Why was this damn city so popular with the criminal population.

Everyone at the scene continued to watch the lead robber. Suddenly, the aforementioned robber went flying inside the building by some unseen force and collided with the wall. The police could see clearly into the bank through the large double doors as the rest of the robbers just dropped for some strange reason and they didn't look like they were going to be getting up anytime soon.

The chief of police stood there stunned. He didn't even bother taking notice of the strong gust of wind that blew into him and then vanished. The entire police force was thoroughly confused as to what had just happened. Just then the chief saw a couple of figures drop down in front of the bank and began twirling around and contorting into a series of poses that would have made the dancing at the police christmas party look good, and these two people weren't even drunk.

-- No Longer The Police POV --

The two figures stopped their twirling around and ended in a finishing pose before exclaiming, "We are... The Great Saiyamen." The two figures surveyed the scene around them to see how many people were struck dumb at how awesome their poses were. They both got out of their pose to look in confusion at all the Robbers lying on the ground out cold.

The chief of police ran up to them. "Thank you Saiyamen. You were exceptional today. We didn't even see you beat the bad guys. I assume you didn't pose before hand because the robber may have shot the bank manager if he had known you were here."

Gohan scratched the back of his helmet and looked at a lose for words, "Well..." he thought for a minute. "We didn't do that. We just got here."

The chief stared at them. "What? If it wasn't you, who else could have done such a good job?" The Police chief stared at the carnage behind the saiyapeople.

"Sir," Gohan began in his falsely deep super hero voice, "Didn't you see who did this?"

"No, we didn't." The Chief looked around at the other officers as if he expected them to tell him he was going blind, but they were just as confused as he was, "The first guy went flying into the building for no apparent reason, and the other just, kinda... fell down shortly after. " The police chief looked like he wasn't entirely sure how to describe what had happened. "If it wasn't for the first guy being thrown clear across the room, I would have said that some one must have put an incapacitating agent in the ventilation. That would have explained how everyone else dropped like that. Except that none of the other hostages were knocked out."

Gohan looked deep in thought for a second. He looked up when he heard some one that sounded familiar. "Dad. Mom." The two super heroes turned to see their daughter and Bra running up to them. "Doing some more super hero work I see." Pan said. Bra had the brilliant idea that no one would suspect them if they actually showed them selves at the crime scene and acted oblivious. once their fusion had worn off the two girls ran out to see Gohan and Videl.

"Actually Pan, we didn't do this." Gohan looked around, "I wish I knew who did. It wasn't you was it?" Gohan looked at the two girls.

Bra just laughed convincingly, "Yeah, we wish, we've been bored out of our minds for the past five hours. I even managed to get Pan out to the mall." Bra put on a perfect act, except for one thing...

"Bra, your telling me you went to the mall and didn't buy anything?" Videl laughed, "I know you, you can't step foot in a shop without buying everything, and you never capsulate your stuff cause you like showing it off. Get out of that one."

"Bra looked up nervously and tried to quickly come up with something. "Well, I wanted to buy some stuff, but I was out of cash and..."

Gohan cut Bra off. "So just use your credit card." He smirked.

Surprisingly for everyone there, it was the police chief that bailed the girls out. "Actually none of the stores in the Satan City mall have had their credit card systems on line for a few days now. They just recently got a new system and their still working a few bugs out, but don't worry, they'll have it fixed in a couple days." The chief laughed and the two girls relaxed.

"Well, we'll be going now. I'm going to be having supper at capsule corp. Bye." Pan called out to her parents as the two girls ran off down the street.

-- Capsule Corp. --

"Wow Pan. That was lucky." Bra said in an overly happy voice, "Remind me to send that police chief some donuts sometime."

"Yeah, I thought we were caught for sure." Pan laughed. "My parents can be so suspicious sometimes. Especially my mom."

"Hey Pan, it's not that late, only ten o'clock. What do you want to do?" Bra looked around the living room.

"Why don't we watch some T.V. it'll be past daytime T.V. by now and something good might be on." Pan picked up the remote and switched the T.V. on. She was just about to flip the channel when she paused to watch what was currently on. "I guess this is the story on the day." Pan said about the news that was currently flashing a headline about some mysteriously solved bank robbery.

The two girls watched as a news anchor came on and announced that they were watching ZTV news. "Today a daring daylight robbery was thwarted at Satan city National Bank by some unknown person, before police could stop the situation or before the Great Saiyamen could arrive." The news anchor flipped the page of his script. "Everyone at the scene swears that they didn't see anything and that all the robbers simultaneously fell over. Our stations normal cameras upon closer inspection in slow motion failed to capture even a single image what stopped the robbers." The news man stopped talking as the station ran a clip of the robbery as all the robbers were rendered unconscious.

"Fortunately for us," The news reporter continued. "Our T.V. station was just today trying out a prototype high speed camera created by Capsule Corp. president Trunks Briefs himself. Our station was the first to get one. The camera is capable of 200,000 frames per second. They are the fastest cameras ever created and when we reviewed the clips at slow-motion, we were able to see the person who did this. Because this is now the late night show, we are allowed to show you the footage that we were unable to show earlier today, but I have to warn you. Viewer discretion is advised."

The two teenage girls faces paled as they watched the clip in slow-motion for all the world to see.

-- Gohan and Videls House While They're Watching the News --

"TRUNKS BRIEFS, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

Gohan and Videl looked up from where they were staring at the T.V. dumb struck. "I think they're mad." Videl said in an understatement.

"I bet Vegetas' ears just exploded." Gohan said calmly and sipped at his cup of coffee. "Maybe Piccolos' to."

Brenman: That's the end of the second chapter, and if I think of anything else to write I may add a third, but don't hold your breath. Unless your under water, then by all means hold your breath for as long as you can.


End file.
